1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the field of knockdown structural shelving systems, and more particularly to shelving systems utilizing interconnecting members which can be formed into a self leveling shelving system for storing a plurality of storage bins.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 C.F.R. 1.97 & 1.98
Structural shelving systems and specifically tubular member systems have been known for use in various applications. The manner in which members have been joined and the shelving systems have been the subject of several patents of which I am aware. Typically, the shelving systems have different connectors, assembly line type uses and work station uses. The shelving systems usually have common elements of vertical posts, horizontal beams, an interior shelf or load bearing beams, and in modular or knockdown shelving the systems can be easily assembled and disassembled.
The Cronin patent, U.S. Pat. No. 3,071,299 discloses a joint for tubular members wherein one or more tubular members are received in apertures of another tubular member with one of the received tubular members being an expandable sleeve internally mounted such that the rotation of a screw expands the sleeve internally preventing withdrawal of the received member. Other patents describe assemblies for fastening members.
The Alkalay patent, U.S. Pat. No. 5,695,081 discloses a uniform shelving system, and the Kreider patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,719 discloses a tubular structural system with specific diameters and location of apertures to create a structural support system.
The Noble patent, U.S. Pat. No. 5,743,412 discloses a modular parts supply rack composed of tubular members and an adjustable shelf system using T-connectors. The modular system uses tubular members that are all the same length, and the T-connectors allow the shelves to be adjusted.
The Mefford patent, U.S. Pat. No. 5,964,361 discloses an ergonomic storage rack for holding pallets. The rack allows for storage of pallets above and below the rack, and provides an access area for a worker to enter. The structure is a post and beam, with arcurate beams connected to the posts via a plate connector.
The United Kingdom patent to Osthoff, No. 1,025,347 and the Lawman patent, U.S. Pat. No. 3,468,430 disclose shelving systems provided with tubular members having square shaped cross-sections and which are interconnected by passing one tube through an opening of another tube. The '430 patent shows the use of a screw of bolt for fastening the tube interconnection.
The Phillips patent, U.S. Pat. No. 1,747,026 discloses a tubular shelving system designed for displaying and holding piece goods or bolts of cloth. The posts are braced to each other, and the system uses a adjustable connector.
Thus, most of the shelving systems either involve a fastener or the shelving system is codependent on fasteners. Each shelving system relies on the connectors for either rigidity or for a change in structure. Most of the prior art deals with center posts connected to each other through a connector member or shelving and a fastener.